


Homes Is Where The Heart Is

by angelicneonanime



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, The sole survivor is called the vault survivor in this for whatever reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: This is an old fic that I wrote 1 or 2 years ago. It focuses on Danse and what happens after he finds out he's a synth. Also I called the sole survivor the 'vault survivor' instead for some weird reason.





	Homes Is Where The Heart Is

Everything he had known was a lie, that was for certain. He had been a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. He had been brought up to hate the very thing that he was. A synth.

He remembered how confused and angry he felt. Maxson and the rest of the Brotherhood had turned their backs on him at a drop of a dime. He had never felt more betrayed in his life. Everything that he had done was for the sake of the Brotherhood, he was loyal and he had done everything that he was told, and to have them go against him had hurt more than he could’ve ever imagined. But the Vault Survivor had been there and had defended him against Maxson despite knowing who he truly was. Apparently it didn’t matter to them that he was artificially created, to them he was as human as the rest of them.

Looking back on this, he realized that the Vault Survivor had his back from day one. They had been there for him through thick and thin and after seeing them fight Maxson in order to keep him alive, he had felt his heart ache in a way that’s never happened before. For once in his life he felt safe? Loved? Either way he was thankful to his friend.

\--------------

Living alone at the bunker had it’s perks. He knew he’d be safe from the Brotherhood’s clutches and it was quiet, maybe too quiet. Living at the bunker wasn’t the most ideal place but it was better than most places. But when the Vault Survivor had shown up asking him to come with them he didn’t expect them to bring him to the settlement called the Sanctuary, much less ask him to live there with the rest of their companions. 

It was hard getting used to living with other civilians, as well as very awkward. Back when he had been living on the Prydwen he had never really interacted with the others so much. It was tough to hold his tongue when it came to certain companions such as Nick and Hancock. He had been so used to seeing them as nothing but disgusting creatures that must be destroyed but he was starting to see them as more than just a ghoul and a synth. They were much more than that, he understood that now, better than anyone. 

The Sanctuary wasn’t perfect, far from it actually. The many people that lived here were interesting to say the least. They were all so different yet they all seemed to fit together like a puzzle. In a way they were like his own little family. They weren’t the people he had thought he’d be with but he wouldn’t give this up for the world. 

Danse had finally found a place he could call home.


End file.
